marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrowhead Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Captain Farren * Colonel Farren Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Arrowhead | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Arrowhead leaves his people's land and enters into Sioux territory believing that even though the Pawnee and the Sioux are mortal enemies they can unite under a common cause against the white soldiers that have settled into the area and oppress their people. When he arrives at the Sioux camp, Arrowhead makes no sudden moves and is brought to the chief of the tribe. The chief believes that Arrowhead is really a spy seeking to steal the ponies that the Sioux have for themselves, but Arrowhead insists that he has come to seek membership among the Sioux people and lead them into battle against the soldiers in his home territory. Not believing Arrowhead, the chief orders a test of his loyalty: He must battle Three Bears, the Sioux's greatest warrior to the death to prove his honesty. Arrowhead accepts and wins the battle, but cannot bring himself to slay the brave warrior and instead flees the scene. However as he travels, Arrowhead comes across a camp of American soldiers and rushes back to warn the Sioux of the danger even if it costs him his life. However, he finds the Sioux welcoming and they have come to accept him as a member of their tribe, and begin performing the Canounye Kicicupi, a ceremony to induct one into the Sioux tribe. After going through the traditional ceremonies, Arrowhead joins the Sioux in their attack on the US soldiers. They have the advantage and force the soldiers into fleeing, the Sioux are ready to follow after them until they see that the sun is blotted out by the clouds and consider it a bad omen. Only Arrowhead insists on pressing forward, but thew Sioux people will not continue, feeling that their battle will resume another day. When the Sioux return to their camp, Arrowhead stays behind, feeling once more that he is an outcast even among his newly adopted people. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Fair Exchange | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A bloody conflict between settlers and the local Indians is averted by the friendship of children. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Mrs. Grove * * * * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Tecumseh! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = John Forte | Inker4_1 = John Forte | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Biographical account of Shawnee leader Tecumseh (1768-1813) | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Shawnee People Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Arrowhead | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker5_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Hearing gun shots as he rides along the plains, Arrowhead races off to investigate their source. He arrives at the scene of a slaughter at a cabin by a group of outlaws who have come to steal gold, the entire family that lives there has been slaughtered except for a lone girl who the one of the outlaws, has decided to take for his own. Arrowhead slays the man with an arrow and the rest of the outlaws flee the scene. Arrowhead suspects they'll be back and learns that the girl's father had been away and they leave to go and find him. They cross paths with the girl's father and a group of men and bring him back to their home where he mourns the loss of his wife and youngest daughter. While Mr. Temble sees to his dead, the leader of the group that accompanied him -- really the leader of the outlaws, named Snake -- plots to frame Arrowhead for the attack and claim the reward on his head. They sneak up behind Arrowhead and knock him out. When Mary questions what they are doing, they tell her to mind her own business and take Arrowhead to the jail in Mosstown. When Arrowhead comes to, he finds himself in the town jail. But soon after, Mary and her father come to appeal to Jim the local sheriff. Mr. Temble tells Arrowhead that Jim seeks to marry his daughter and while Jim and Marry are talking Mr. Temble frees Arrowhead and tells him that Snake is at the local saloon. Arrowhead rides there and finds Snake trying to rally the patrons into a lynch mob to hang him. Arrowhead notices Snake's boot prints in a spilled pool of liquor and recognize them as the tracks of the leader of the gang, and realizes that he led the attack on the Temble ranch. Arrowhead and his horse Eagle then smash through the window and fight their way to Snake. The Pawnee warrior then grabs the noose from Snake and hangs him with it and flees just as quickly as he entered the saloon, having avenged the Temble murders. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Cooley Other Characters: * Mr. Temble * * Sheriff Jim * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Mosstown | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}